The Merryweather Heist
|location = Floyd's Apartment (Start) SS Bulker Sandy Shores Airfield (End) (Offshore) |fail = Wasted Busted |reward = Subversive Achievement |protagonists = Trevor Philips Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton |unlocks = Blitz Play Sonar Collections Dock |unlockedby = Minisub Cargobob (Only if Offshore method was selected) Three's Company }} The Merryweather Heist is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the second heist mission in the game that protagonists Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton execute and the first to also involve Trevor Philips. As the mission Three's Company features the first meeting of Trevor and Franklin, it must be completed before the main heist is unlocked, though the preparation missions can be done in advance of this. Preparation In order to perform the heist, Trevor must perform a couple of preparation missions to obtain the necessary equipment. The number of preparation missions depends on the approach, though both approaches require the player to acquire a Submersible. Freight For this approach, only one preparation mission (Minisub) is required. If this approach is chosen, Trevor phones Franklin and advises him to visit the Shooting Range to improve his handling of a gun. Offshore Two preparation missions (Cargobob, Minisub) are required for this approach. If this approach is chosen, Trevor phones Michael and advises him to visit the Flight School to improve his pilot skills. Mission Depending on the chosen method in Scouting the Port, the entire mission will play out in one of two ways: Freight Despite Franklin being advised to visit the Shooting Range, this is not compulsory. Trevor, Michael and Franklin meet at Floyd's Apartment, where Trevor explains the plan. Trevor and Franklin get into Trevor's truck and drive to the Miriam Turner Overpass. Trevor drops Franklin off and Franklin heads to the vantage point. A few in-game hours pass and the mission resumes at dusk. The player is switched to Michael, who is waiting next to the freighter in a Dinghy. Michael dives into the water and makes his way onto the freighter. Michael boards the freighter and makes his way inside, whilst Franklin covers him by killing the guards with a sniper rifle. Franklin kills the guards, and Michael plants four Sticky Bombs in various positions on the ship. At this point, Michael is spotted by some other guards. The player is switched to Franklin, who kills the guards pursuing Michael and shoots down a Merryweather helicopter. Once the guards have been killed, Michael leaves the freighter and detonates the bombs once a safe distance away, which sinks the freighter. The player regains control of Michael, who is searching the freighter's wreckage using dive gear. Michael locates the device, and is collected by Trevor, who is piloting a Submersible. On shore, Floyd uses a crane to lift the Submersible onto the dock. At this point, Lester Crest arrives wearing hospital clothing, and warns the trio that the device they've stolen is a highly-dangerous super weapon and that they must return it immediately. Trevor refuses, but Michael promises to find another "score" for Trevor. Lester leaves with Floyd to return the device, while Michael and Franklin drive off, leaving Trevor alone on the harbour. Offshore Despite Trevor advising Michael to visit the Flight School, this is not compulsory. Trevor, Michael and Franklin meet at Floyd's apartment, where Trevor explains the plan. Trevor, Michael and Franklin get into Trevor's truck and Michael drives them to the Sandy Shores Airfield. The trio arrive at the airfield, where Trevor enters the Submersible. Michael uses the Cargobob to lift the Submerisble, and they fly to the Merryweather test site in the Pacific Ocean, near Paleto Cove. Michael releases the Submersible close to the test site, and Trevor uses a Trackify app to locate the device. Trevor finds the device and ascends to the surface. The player is switched to Michael, who lifts the Submersible out of the ocean with the Cargobob. En route to the airstrip, the Cargobob is attacked by Merryweather helicopters and boats, but Franklin manages to fend off the pursuers with a Combat MG. Michael lands the Cargobob back at the airfield. At this point, Lester Crest appears and warns the trio to return the device as it is a highly-dangerous super weapon, and would make them targets for the authorities. Trevor refuses, but relents when Michael promises to find him another "score". Lester leaves with Floyd to return the device and Michael drives off with Franklin, leaving Trevor alone at the airfield. Mission Objectives Freight *Find a vehicle. - (Trevor) *Go to the Miriam Turner Overpass. - (Trevor) *Cover Michael while he sets the bombs. - (Franklin) *Plant the four bombs. - (Michael) *Cover Michael so he can escape the ship. - (Franklin) *Detonate the bombs. - (Franklin) *Find the device among the ship weckage. - (Michael) *Go to the device. - (Trevor) *Take the device to the secure area. - (Trevor) Offshore *Go to the Sandy Shores Airfield. - (Michael) *Enter in the Cargobob. - (Michael) *Pick the Submarine. - (Michael) *Go to the location of the tests. - (Michael) *Release the submarine close to the location of the tests - (Michael) *Use the Trackify application to find the device. - (Trevor) *Pick the device. - (Trevor) *Go to the surface. - (Trevor) *Pick the submarine. - (Michael) *Destroy all the Merryweather reinforcements. - (Franklin) *Go back to the Sandy Shores Airfield. - (Michael) Gold Medal Objectives Freight *Headshots - Kill 12 enemies with a headshot *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 80% *Ninja - Kill 12 enemies using stealth attacks *Container Hunter - Find the container within 60 seconds *No Alarms - Get to the ship interior without being detected Offshore *Salvager - Find the container within 02:00 *Time - Complete within 14:30 *Show no Mercenary - Eliminate all pursuing Merryweather enemies. *Weathering the Storm - Escape the pursuing Merryweather enemies in less than 4 minutes. After the mission Weazel News (Radio) "Witnesses describe a scene of chaos in Los Santos harbor earlier as several explosions could be seen on board a container ship, which subsequently sunk into the harbor. Reports suggest nothing was stolen and foul play is non-suspected in the incident." *Trevor receives a call from an irate Elwood O'Neil, who threatens Trevor for destroying his ranch and killing many of his brothers. Trevor taunts Elwood for this and tells him to "come and find him" before hanging up. Daily Globe Newspaper "Explosions ran through the Port of South Los Santos last night and a container ship sunk into the harbor. This isn't how Don Percival, CEO of Merryweather Security Consulting, wanted to celebrate his company getting clearance to work at the Port of Los Santos. Along with a high value courier service, running a special security detail at the Port is one of the main contracts Merryweather have taken on since Congress gave them a domestic pass. Despite some witnesses claiming to hear gunfire, Percival insisted that the ship was sunk due to explosions in a malfunctioning gas tank. Anti-Merryweather activists point to a similar incident in the Sudan where Merryweather soldiers, drunk and full of steroids, accidentally engaged other Merryweather soldiers in a "combat situation", then attempted to blame it on local insurgents. A full investigation into the incident has been launched." Lifeinvader Posts *Lester Crest - "Next time you pick a job maybe try something that isn't going to start World War 3? When did you get so stupid? Oh wait, yes, during the last 10 years you've spent sitting in the sun drinking yourself to death. I forgot." Bleeter Posts (Freight Method) *@rockford_captain67 - "First the overcooked duck breast, now thanks to some terrorists blowing up a boat at the Port of South Los Santos the Yacht Club wants to install an x-ray machine. What next...women in the clubhouse?" *@jacksonbbj_1996 - "teachers tellin us about the highjacking of submarine from the shiping terminal and i say it should be called a lowjacking coz a subnmarines under water lol! hahahahha class in total stitches" (Offshore Method) *@geraldinok6 - "We tell everyone we have the greatest military on earth but we can't stop some hoods stealing helicopters from an army base on home soil? Pathetic. The world is laughing at us, President Lawton!! *@plonkafreddie - "Im cruising down on Great Ocean Highway look out at the sea and think i see a firework display on this big boat... then I look again...and realize theyre godamn gunshots!!!!" Soundtrack Trivia *The heist was originally going to be called "The Port of LS Heist". *The exact nature of the device that is the target of the heist is unknown, Trevor speculates that it may be a new type of generator or bomb. Lester simply refuses to take possession of it and orders Trevor to return it before Merryweather and the US Government hunt them all down. *If the offshore method is chosen, the dialogue between Trevor and Michael on the way to the airfield will change, depending if the player, as Michael, has completed the Flight School or not. The same thing happens in the freight method, with the dialogue between Trevor and Franklin on the way to the bridge, changing depending if the player, as Franklin, has completed the Shooting Range or not. *If the freight method is chosen and the mission Hood Safari has been completed previously to this mission, Trevor and Franklin will mention the events of that mission on the way to the bridge. *In the freight method, Franklin makes a reference to the events of the mission Three's Company while the Buzzard is trying to kill him. He says: "This is the second time one of those evil helicopters comes after me, Trevor and the FIB are bad news!". **Franklin's quote refering Trevor and the FIB provides references to the phone call between Michael and Dave Norton after the events of The Bureau Raid and before The Wrap Up, due to the fact that Trevor has been attacking Merryweather with Michael being involved; as well as Steve Haines classifying Trevor a nuisance and orders Franklin to have Trevor dead. *If the offshore method was chosen, after the mission ends, the Submarine can be found in a small courtyard by the side of the warehouse in the Sandy Shores Airfield. The player will need a Cargobob to take the submarine back to water so it can be used (normally found in Fort Zancudo, see below). *In the beta, Wade was wearing a Juggalo makeup in the initial cutscene of the freight method. *No matter which method is chosen, EyeFind will still report that the freighter was attacked, however, the Bleeter posts will be different. *The Submersible used during this mission is much more durable than the one found at the Sonar Collections Dock. It is able to withstand the pressure at the farthest point (0.15 miles) that the player can descend to in the ocean. *Scenes from both approaches of this mission appeared in the Official Trailer for GTA V. *Franklin will receive an e-mail from Brother Adrian after this mission, asking him to go to their website to join the Children Of The Mountain brotherhood. *Although listed as the second heist, it is possible to engage in the third heist, "Blitz Play" first, making this the third heist. *The ship phase is similar to the one in Bomb Da Base Act II where in Franklin has to take out some Merryweather goons with a Sniper Rifle to cover Michael similar to how Claude has to protect 8-Ball from the Colombian Cartel. In both instances, Michael and 8-Ball have to plant bombs on a ship. Glitches *A glitch can occur after this mission is completed. If Michael bought weapons from a gun shop before this mission, they will disappear when finishing this mission. The cause of this glitch is unknown. *There is also a glitch present during the freighter apporach. The optional achievement of 80% accuracy will not be awarded even if the player's accuracy is 100%, making it impossible to achieve a gold medal for this mission. This can be fixed by deleting the patch (which could only be deleted in a cracked console or with a PC.) and ignoring the game's request to reinstall the patch. This glitch is not present in the offshore approach. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 28 - HEIST The Merryweather Heist (Offshore)|The Merryweather Heist (Offshore) Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 27 - HEIST The Merryweather Heist (Ship)|The Merryweather Heist (Ship) Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - The Merryweather Heist (Freighter) (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough of the Freighter option File:GTA 5 - The Merryweather Heist (Offshore) (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough of the Offshore option Navigation }} de:Der Merryweather-Raubüberfall Merryweather Heist, The Merryweather Heist, The Merryweather Heist, The